


Cute Without the "E"

by Kelly_Namikaze



Series: Adam's Song [7]
Category: Batman - Fandom
Genre: Attempted Suicide, Cutting, Gen, Possible Character Death, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 16:58:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12512020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelly_Namikaze/pseuds/Kelly_Namikaze
Summary: Barbara gets her voicemail directly after dealing with the Joker, and follows her gut feeling.





	Cute Without the "E"

Babs was tired, and flopped back in her chair, before noticing the her phone had a notification on it. Curious, as it was two in the morning, she checked it.

It wasn't a youtube upload, as she expected, but instead a voicemail. Frowning, she opened her phone, and played it, not expecting the voice that came over the speakers.

“ _Hey, Bg. Robin number two, reporting for duty!”_

“What?” She said, not understanding why he was calling, nevermind saying something like that.

“ _I wish_.”

The tired tone in his voice made her worried, and she stayed silent as he continued.

_“Anyways, let’s get down to business. You know why I'm calling, to fill you in on my thoughts when it comes to you. Honestly, this is gonna be in the top three hardest ones to say, because if I say it, it must be true.”_

Top three hardest? Is he saying he left other messages like this? Why? She only had questions, no answers.

“ _No time like the present, I suppose. When I was Robin, you were the coolest female hero I had ever met. Yes, even over Wonder Woman. You wanna know why? Because you were_ real _. You had flaws, and as much as I idolized Diana, you were a real human in my eyes, and I respected that. I think the point I realized that was the night after you told me that I'd_ never _be Dick Grayson.”_

She didn't know that he thought that highly of her. She thought he hated her. She stopped her train of thinking though, waiting for him to get to the point.

_“I don't hate you for that though, even if I did at the time. But like I said, saying what you mean is important. I guess I killed the Joker mostly for you, but don't blame yourself. I was going to do it anyways, you just made it more justified than it already was.”_

Barbara guessed it made sense that he had done it, but she was growing more worried than before. Why was he doing it? What did he get out of leaving messages like these?

“ _I don't have much negative stuff to say, and if I start singing praises, I might never stop. So, since you'll probably get this sooner than the others, let's get down to what I am gifting you.”_

Gifting her? What was he doing, it's not like he was dying.

_Wait_.

The message could have been a last a goodbye, basically summing up everything he had ever wanted to say to people, and including his will.

_“In the an old family diner on Lexington St. is a girl with blue eyes and black hair. She always wears a blue flower on her uniform. Tell her Jaybird was afk, she'll give you a package, but do try the food before leaving. It's the best bacon and eggs I've ever had.”_

She didn't think she would be able to eat for days.

“ _I think that you'll like it, after all, I have amazing taste.”_

Did he? They never hung out much.

“ _Barbie, I gotta go now, it's been real. Stay outta trouble, yeah?”_

Oracle quickly got back online, to the comms, almost frantically speaking.

“Guys, check on Red Hood, I think he's in trouble, I'm tracking his location now.” Her fingers flew over her keyboard as she figured it out. “He's at the his warehouse, please hurry.”

Nightwing was the first to speak. “Are you sure that's he's in trouble, I would think that he'd be doing a jig.”

Babs shook her head. “Positive. _Please_ , just check, that's all I ask.”

“Alright, I'll let you know what I find.” Batman responded, and then silence.

Barbara hated silence. She waited with bated breath as Batman made his way to the warehouse. When the comms crackled again, she felt her heart fall.

“He isn't in the main room, I can hear something coming from a side room. Approaching it now.” The sound of a door creaking open was heard. “Oh dear lord.” B said, like the breath had been sucked out of him.

“Jason!” Was the next thing that he said.

“B, report. What's going on?” She ordered, concern colouring her voice.

Batman, no, _Bruce_ took a shuddering breath, like he was bracing himself. “He's in the bathtub, and, there's just _so_ much blood, he's covered in it.”

“B, calm down, you know the drill, I have Wing on his way, he'll be there in two minutes.” She didn't want to think about how he didn't sound injured, just tired, and how he got that injured.

“Oracle, the blood is coming from his arms, he has a knife on him!” Bruce was hysterical, something he only ever got when he was concerned and didn't understand. “He sliced open his arms.”

There was no more hysteria. Only the cold hard persona on Batman. “Okay, is there anything you need me to do?”

“No. Nightwing is here. We'll let you know when we have him stable.” The comm went quiet once more.

“Wait, what do you mean _stable_? Is he not stable? B?” She yelled, but the line was dead.

She could only wait.

 


End file.
